


Clueless

by Sammynovice



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Dropping hints, F/F, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Intersex, Kissing, Oblivious, Oral Sex, Revelations, Shower Sex, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynovice/pseuds/Sammynovice
Summary: Dinahs dropping hints but Laurel is oblivious...
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 17
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey D can I ask you something?", Laurel asked as she finished the last of her pancakes.

"Sure what's up?", Dinah smiled clearing away their dishes.

"How come you havent started dating anyone since you've been here?". It was a question that had been on the tip of Laurels tongue for a while now and her curiosity finally got the better of her.

Dinah stood with her back to her as she washed the dishes, "well the bar keeps me pretty busy", she said, she wasnt lying the bar did keep her busy but that wasnt the real reason...

"I mean yeah I get that but..I've seen guys ask you out and you shoot them down everytime..why?some of them are pretty cute". It genuinely confused Laurel as to why Dinah turned so many guys away with excuses such as "sorry I'm taken", when she clearly wasnt.

In truth Laurel dreaded the answer in case it involved Vinny, and the part she played in his death...maybe Dinah had never moved on from him. Maybe it was Laurels fault that Dinah was alone..that thought made her sick to her stomach but even if that were true she just had to know...

Dinah dried her hands with the tea towel slowly turning around to face Laurel her face unreadable, Laurel squirmed in her seat waiting.

"Honestly?", Dinah asked. Laurel gulped slightly and nodded.

"Since I've been here it's been a fresh start like I said I've let a lot go", she paused looking at the worried look on Laurels face, she closed the distance between them leaning across the counter taking Laurels hands in hers. "Its not what you're thinking pretty bird ". 

"How do you know what I'm thinking?", Laurel tried to keep her voice steady but Dinah didnt miss a thing and picked up on her nerves.

"Its not to do with Vinny...however I havent been intimate with anyone since". Dinah kept her eyes on Laurel as she stroked her hands. "But this isnt about what went down with Vinny it's more about me not trusting anyone new. I dont want to just casually hook up with a stranger and I know it sounds silly but I dont want anyone new in my life..i want the next time I'm intimate with someone to be with someone I'm comfortable with...does that make sense?", Dinah asked hoping Laurel was taking it all in.

"Kind of limits your options D", Laurel replied matter of factly. "I mean if you're not willing to let anyone new into you life that limits you to the ones you know and they're all in 2020!". Laurel said chuckling.

"Not all of them", Dinah gazed into Laurels eyes still stroking her hands intimately.

"How do you mean?", Laurel frowned confused.

"Are you really that oblivious or are you playing with me?", Dinah smiled at the genuine confused expression on Laurels face.

"Playing what?", Laurel asked.

"Nevermind", Dinah sighed letting go of her hands, "come on we need to get ready then you need to go and meet Mia".

She headed upstairs leaving Laurel to sit finishing her coffee, still confused. 

-

"I'm just saying what she said makes no sense no wonder shes single!", Laurel grumbled to Mia as they headed back to Dinahs bar. "I'm just as confused now as I was this morning ", Laurel groaned.

"Do you really not see what Dinah was getting at?", Mia gave her a look that suggested she was stupid. "I mean how can you be so smart about some stuff and oblivious to others?".

"Hey!", Laurel growled not sure whether to thank her for the smart comment or be angry about the insult. Deciding on the latter "why dont you enlighten me then miss socialite?!", she pulled a face as she said it.

Unamused Mia just glared at her before finally speaking.

"You know what just for that I'm gonna let you work it out on your own!", she stormed off, Laurel rolling her eyes as she strode to catch up with her.

"Ok ok! Look I'm sorry ok!", she gritted her teeth as she forced the apology out.

Happy with seeing Laurel sincere even if it was just for a moment Mia grabbed Laurels shoulders making intense eye contact.

"What are you doing...?" Laurel stiffened at the sudden action.

"What did Dinah say exactly?", Mia asked trying not to sound patronising.

"She doesn't want to date anyone new".

"Right and what else?". Mia pushed.

"Umm..she has trust issues and wants to be with someone shes comfortable with". Laurel answered, wondering why Mia was staring at her so intently and where she was going with this.

"Right so who does that leave?", Mia asked waiting for Laurel to click.

"I dont know someone from 2020?" Laurel suggested. 

"Unbelievable ", Mia muttered walking away, shaking her head as she made her way into Dinahs bar.

"Wait..was I right?", Laurel shouted as she followed the blonde inside.

-

Laurel sat upstairs stirring her drink absent mindly going over the conversation with Mia, what was she missing?

The elevator dinged and Dinah got out sighing.

"Hey pretty bird", she grinned as she led down on the sofa dramatically "omg what a night! My feet are killing me!, she groaned.

Laurel walked over and started helping taking her shoes off.

"Oh sure that hint you get" Dinah thought to herself.

Removing Dinahs shoes and socks Dinah moaned happily as Laurel started giving her a foot rub.

"Aww that's so good thank you", Dinah moaned as Laurels magical fingers helped ebb the pain in her throbbing feet.

"Least I could do really , you are letting me stay here for free", Laurel chuckled.

"You know the alcohol is not free though right?", Dinah said with no bite to it.

Laurel smirked "yeah totally gonna pay you back..promise". 

"I won't hold my breath" Dinah said sarcastically, laughing she sat up to look at Laurel as she swapped feet so Laurel could massage the other one.

"Thank you that feels amazing", she purred.

"You're welcome, most people don't like having their feet touched".

"I dont usually but I feel comfortable with you", Dinah smiled holding Laurels gaze.

Laurel held her gaze, "you..do?".

"Yeah", Dinah smiled as she stood up, "coffee?".

"Sure", Laurel said still staring as Dinah walking away.

"D wait". She said as she stood up turning to face Dinah, her mind frantically tried to piece this puzzle together. 

"When you say you're comfortable with me..do you mean like just now or are we going back to the conversation we had this morning?", Laurels stomach felt like it was doing backflips, it took all her self discipline to stand still.

"Ahh she finally clicks", Dinah chuckled walking back towards her sitting down slowly on the arm of the sofa in front of her.

"This morning you said...".

"I know what I said and yes I meant you", Dinah smiled softly. 

Laurel stood awkwardly not sure what to do next.

"D I'm gonna need a little help here", she said after a while.

"You're adorable when you're nervous has anyone ever told you that?", Dinah grinned. 

"No because no one makes me nervous like you do", Laurel answered honestly. 

"Is it something you want?", Dinah asked suddenly feeling insecure herself.

"What..what is it you would want exactly?", Laurel stammered, "Is this like a friend with benefits sort of thing?".

Dinah stood up so they were face to face "I'm not sure what I'm ready for with commitment but I do know that you're the only one I would feel comfortable and excited to be intimate with, is that enough for you or too much?" Dinah said trying to gauge Laurels reaction. 

"I mean yeah I find you stunning D but I never even knew you went both ways and plus I've .....I've never been with a woman before so I'd probably suck at it". Laurel shoved her hands in her pockets, it made her feel safer she didnt know why.

"That's ok pretty bird that actually makes me feel a little better because that takes some pressure off" Dinah grinned lifting Laurels chin so their faces were almost touching. "I understand if this is too much for you or if you need time to process whatever this is, but it's ok to say no if you would rather just stay friends ok?". Dinah stroked Laurels cheek before planting a soft kiss there. "Sleep on it pretty bird let me know in the morning what you decide and I promise to accept your answer whatever you decide". With that Dinah headed upstairs to bed.

Laurel dropped onto the sofa staring at the ceiling processing everything that had just transpired. 

She had had crushes on women before but never acted on them and Dinah was experienced she would be expecting a stud in the bedroom whereas Laurel would be a complete novice... last thing Laurel wanted to be was a disappointment.

Then there was the matter of their friendship what would happen if they didnt work and things got awkward? Laurel had already lost so much she couldnt bear the thought of losing Dinah too.. 

But on the other hand...

She did look at Dinah in a way friends shouldnt... she had fantasised about what it would be like to kiss her.... or more. Laurel blushed at the memory of nights where she had thought of Dinah intimately whilst touching herself, even back when she was still Siren. 

Laurel sat up on the couch her mind was made up...but it couldnt wait til morning, she got up and headed upstairs ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel reveals all

Laurel walked up the stairs quickly and quietly stopping just in front of Dinahs bedroom door, determined not to lose her nerve Laurel opened the door and slipped inside.

She closed the door behind her and leaned against it as her eyes adjusted to the dark. The lamp by Dinahs bedside switched on showing Dinah sat up a sleepy expression on her face.

"Hey", Laurel said nervously. 

"Hey you", Dinah smiled. "Are you okay?".

"Yea I just ..couldnt sleep", Laurel stayed with her back pressed against the door for support in case her legs turned to complete jelly leaving her in a pile on the floor.

"Do you want to talk?", Dinah said softly as she wrapped her arms around her own legs hugging them.

"Yes".

Dinah patted the spot next to her ushering Laurel to come over, Laurel sat on the side of the bed. Dinah reached out holding Laurels hand.

"I didnt mean to make you feel uncomfortable pretty bird I'm sorry". Dinah frowned seeing the pained look on Laurels face, "that was the last thing I wanted to do".

"No no D it's not you..its me!", Laurel grabbed Dinahs hand as she tried to pull it away, "its just your proposal..the whole friends with benefits thing?...I just dont think you'll want me". Laurels eyes bore into Dinahs, she looked so vulnerable in that moment Dinah could have sworn she saw right into Laurels soul.

"I dont understand.. I've already told you you're the only person in the world in any time period that I would feel comfortable being vulnerable with", Dinah said confused trying her best to understand where Laurel was coming from.

"I know that but you havent seen the real me", Laurel looked away as she felt tears sting her eyes.

"You said yourself once if anyone knows you, the real you it's me", Dinah kept her tone soft and gentle. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed she looped her arm gently around Laurels shoulders pulling her in for a cuddle. "I've seen you at your worst Laurel I think it will be hard for you to shock me", Dinah kissed the side of Laurels head. "That's not a challenge btw", she added with a coy smile.

Laurel looked up and smiled nervously as she felt tears fell down her face, Dinah frowned.

"What are you trying to tell me pretty bird?",she cooed.

"You're gonna think I'm a freak", Laurel said letting out a sob. 

Now Dinah was getting concerned, whatever was upsetting Laurel needed to be put to rest, couldnt she see just how beautiful she was? How far she had come as a person? Dinah couldnt be more proud of her! Yet here she was in her arms crying, so fragile Dinah was worried if she squeezed too hard she might just break.

"Laurel you're not a freak, where is all this coming from?". Dinah rubbed her hand up and down Laurels back gently hoping it would soothe her. Laurel felt herself calming under Dinahs touch, after a few minutes she wiped her tears away and stood up a determined look on her face.

"It would be easier if I just showed you", she mumbled.

Dinah stayed on the bed "only if you want to pretty bird you dont have to do anything you're uncomfortable with ok?". It hurt Dinah to see Laurel upset but whatever it was Laurel needed to get whatever it was off her chest, and on her own terms. Dinah sat patiently smiling.

"Ok i just want you to know if you want to take back your proposal I wont be offended", Laurel sniffed. "I just need you to see me for who I really am", Laurel didnt even try to fight the tears this time. "For what I am".

She started slowly stripping off her clothes her back to Dinah the whole time. Dinah sat in silence watching her every move noting the blondes perfect ass but said nothing, she waited until Laurel was completely naked.

Laurel stood facing the bedroom door taking deep breaths to slow her racing heart, she had never been so terrified in her whole life...which said alot!.

She turned around her hands covering her nether region, Dinah took in the lines shaping Laurels midriff showing off her perfectly toned abs, her beautiful perky boobs just everything was perfect!

She noticed Laurel was watching her intently still hiding her groin area, Laurel swallowed and reluctantly let her hands fall by her sides revealing all.

Dinahs eyes went wide as her mouth formed an 'O'shape, she sat there in silence for what felt to Laurel like hours but was probably just seconds.

Laurel felt her heart jump in her mouth as soon as she had let go of her penis, standing there felt like judgement day, there was no way Dinah would want her after this! 

If Dinah rejected her it would break her! But at least she would know the truth, that Laurel hadnt not been interested, she just wanted to be honest with her.

If Dinah decided to just be friends after this. Laurel would respect that. 

Dinahs eyes wandered all over Laurels body taking everything in, her eyes always going back to her penis, Laurel felt so nervous her legs were shaking. What if Dinah was disgusted? She faught back the next surge of tears.

"D please say something ", she begged as the silence became deafening. 

Dinah stood up slowly, walking over until she stood right in front of Laurel never breaking eye contact, she smiled.

"You're beautiful ". 

Laurel couldnt help the sob that came from her chest with relief. Dinah cupped Laurels face gently.

"You're beautiful Laurel whatever your gender, you hear me? Dont let anyone else ever tell you anything different!".

"Im Intersex", Laurel sniffed, feeling like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders, a weight she had been carrying her whole life.

Dinah nodded her head as she wiped Laurels tears away with her thumbs.

"Does anybody else know?", Dinah asked as she kept her hands on Laurels face.

Laurel shook her head, "only my family and Oliver from my earth but they're gone. My Oliver was a little more open minded than this Oliver ", she smiled at the confused expression on Dinahs face.

"I did wonder", Dinah chuckled, it warmed her to see Laurel smile again. "You know Laurel the more I get to know you the more you make sense", Dinah stroked Laurels hair brushing it behind her ear.

"Does this change anything?", Laurel asked meekly as she tried to cover herself with her hands again.

Dinah smiled as she looked into Laurels eyes, "what do you mean pretty bird?".

"Did you still want to? ...I mean...you know..with me?" Laurel stuttered.

"Oh you mean my proposal?", Dinah laughed "I mean it does change a few things...".

Laurel looked crestfallen.

"Like I'm gonna have to stock up on condoms that's for sure", Dinah teased. Laurel looked up at her beaming.

"You still want me? Even though I'm intersex?", Laurel felt so happy she thought she might cry all over again.

Dinah placed her hands on Laurels arms pulling them aside to reveal Laurels package, "I want you Laurel Lance"..."all of you!".


	3. Physio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurels pulled a muscle, Dinah gives her physio therapy and so much more..

"Damn! Ive definitely pulled something ", Laurel said hobbling over to the couch limping on her left leg.

"Told you to slow down during training", Dinah gloated planting herself down next to the invalid.

"Its go hard or go home", Laurel said through gritted teeth.

"Well you went hard now look at you!" Dinah poked Laurels thigh. Laurel hissed at the sharp pain.

"Ok you've made your point!", she snarled. Dinah smiled in triumph.

"I've done physio training let me take a look".

"Well aren't you full of surprises ", Laurel grunted as Dinah positioned herself in front of her.

"First of all these leather trousers are going to have to come off, this may hurt", Dinah made quick work pulling the trousers off to cause Laurel minimum discomfort much to Laurels relief. The pain shooting through her thigh burning, she let out a little wince as Dinah applied slight pressure.

"Sorry pretty bird but it will hurt at first", Dinah said soothing Laurels muscle.

At first the pain took Laurels breath away, the sharp pains shooting up her leg but after just ten minutes of Dinah applying pressure in different parts of her thigh she felt the pain ebbing away.

Her moans of pain turned slowly to moans of relief, she closed her eyes letting Dinahs magic hands do their work until she felt no pain at all!

"Damn D that's amazing!" Laurel mumbled happily opening her eyes to see Dinah smiling down at her.

"Clearly" Dinah chuckled indicating to Laurels rising bulge.

"Shit! D I'm so sorry!", Laurel panicked feeling her face going red. 

"Dont be", Dinah grinned pushing Laurel back down gently as she tried to get up, "stay" she teased.

Laurel gulped as Dinah pulled her boxer shorts down revealing her package now standing to full attention.

Dinah kissed Laurel on the lips moaning happily as she pushed her tongue in meeting Laurels, Dinah ran her hand up Laurels side resting it on her hip before pulling her face back slightly.

"May I?" She asked her eyes darting from Laurels face to her boner.

"Only if you want to", Laurel replied nervously.

"Oh I do", Dinah said lustily going back in for another kiss which Laurel gratefully accepted. 

She gasped in Dinahs mouth as she felt her grab her shaft slowly working her hand up and down applying just the right pressure at the tip and shaft.

Laurel writhed underneath Dinahs touch her body responding on it's own, her breathing becoming more laboured as she felt the pressure building.

Dinah grinned as she moved her mouth from Laurels down her jaw to her kneck biting slightly, increasing her pace and pressure on Laurels dick she felt Laurel arch her back as she got close. Dinah grinned evily as she slowed down again, Laurel moaned in frustration as Dinah continued to do this many times, slowing down every time Laurel got close.

"D...please", Laurel panted. She couldnt take anymore she was just so close.

Dinah chuckled as she continued to kiss and bite Laurels kneck, "patience pretty bird", she purred. Laurel closed her eyes as Dinah started to increase once more.

Seeing her eyes closed Dinah pulled Laurels top up to kiss those washboard abs, Laurels was bucking her hips in frustration Dinah kissed her way down to Laurels shaft, Laurel opening her eyes in anticipation. Dinah placed her mouth over the end just playing with the tip to toy with Laurel just that little bit more whilst still keeping a firm hand on her shaft.

Laurel felt like she might explode any second! She couldnt help the noises she was making she had never been one for being loud in the bedroom before but she couldnt control it! She felt the pressure building and building until D finally pushed her over the edge, her whole body shook as the pressure seemed to release through her entire body, she yelled out as she came hard.

Dinah wasnt expecting such a big mouthful of cum as it shot down her throat but she swallowed it all, wiping her mouth grinning she looked at Laurel who just led there a blissful smile on her face as she tried to get her breath back her eyes closed.

"You ok pretty bird?", she cooed gleefully.

"Fuck D...that was..fuck!", Laurel panted unable to put a sentence together. 

"I'll take that as high praise", Dinah chuckled as she led next to Laurel nuzzling into her kneck.

"Can I.. can I return the favour?", Laurel gasped.

"Later pretty bird, all in good time", Dinah smiled happily.

"You sure?" Laurel moaned she didnt want to come across as selfish. 

"Its ok you can sort me out later, right now I could do with a nap", Dinah sighed happily as Laurel wrapped her arm around her, pulling a blanket over them.

"I think I'm gonna like this whole friends with benefits thing", Laurel thought cheerfully, and having Dinah snoozing in her arms was almost as good as the blowjob....almost.


	4. Shower scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinah and Laurel get hot and steamy in the shower

Mia picked up her hoodie and walked towards the elevator with William.

"Ok meet you guys later", she called out, "oh wait I'm just gonna use the bathroom before I go, hold on!". William rolled his eyes impatiently. 

"Come on hurry up I have a hair appointment in like 20 minutes!".

"What are you getting? a perm?", Laurel chuckled, Dinah smiled at the beautiful woman shaking her head, typical Laurel. 

"No!", William shouted pulling a face at her " just a trim, a gentleman must always look his best", he stuck out his chest proudly.

"Huh", Laurel said dismissively.

"What?", he asked narrowing his eyes.

"Nothing", Laurel said turning away to face Dinah she loved winding the kids up it was her favourite past time and with William it was so easy.

"No seriously what?", William asked slightly worried now.

"I just didnt realise 'gentlemen' walked around with their flies open", Laurel laughed, Dinah fought back her snigger and failed having to use her hand to cover her mouth.

Quickly readjusting himself William hastily pulled up his zipper all too grateful when Mia came back bounding into the room.

"Ready?", she asked.

"Oh yeah!", he moaned before quickly entering the elevator making a hasty escape.

"See you guys!", Mia shouted before joining her brother.

"Bye guys see you later!", Dinah smiled watching them go, Laurel gave a little wave in dismissal.

"Uhhh I cant believe we have to go on a mission tonight I was hoping we could stay in!", Laurel groaned.

"And why's that?", Dinah grinned, "normally you're all excited about a mission". Dinah leant across the counter keeping Laurels eyes on hers.

"Well I... I was hoping...maybe we could...you know?", Laurel said awkwardly, she stroked her glass of wine absent mindly trying to sound casual.

Dinah suppressed the overwhelming urge to smile at how adorable Laurel looked right now, instead she played ignorant. 

"Could what?"she teased.

Laurel wasnt sure if Dinah was just playing with her or not but she was afraid to bring it up, she took a deep breath and took the plunge.

"I was hoping maybe....we could...go all the way tonight?". She breathed a big sigh of relief, there she had said it she had put it out there now. She looked at Dinah nervously as a big smile spread cross Dinahs face Laurel felt relief flooding through her straight away.

"Oh? Have you not been having fun this last week?", Dinah teased.

"Well yeah", Laurel blushed "the blowjob in the car was definitely a new one for me! It's like you were trying to make us crash!".

"The handjob under the dinner table at the restaurant was my favourite!", Dinah chuckled wickedly at the memory. 

"That wasnt funny! You're lucky the kids didnt pick up on what you were doing!", Laurel shouted remembering how hard it had been to keep a straight face whilst getting jerked off underneath the table! 

"It was hilarious! You should have seen your face!", Dinah laughed as Laurel smacked her arm playfully.

"Shut up! That was embarrassing! I had to hide my face behind a menu at the last minute and then I had to spend the rest of the night sat in sticky boxers!". 

Dinah roared with laughter as Laurel sat there looking at her arms folded pretending to be annoyed.

"Yeah you laugh now but when do I get to play with you? it's always you playing with me and I love it dont get me wrong but..." , Laurel couldnt help feeling insecure, did Dinah not want her to touch her?

"Ok you want the truth?", Dinah grinned taking Laurels hands in hers.

"Would be nice", Laurel said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"You make me feel playful, and honestly I got the impression you've never had someone just focus on you and what you would like, so I wanted this week to be all about you", Dinah leant her head down kissing Laurels hands.

"Oh that's actually...really sweet", Laurel smiled shyly.

"Well you mean a lot to me and I just felt like you deserved some fun..." she winked.

Laurel smiled at the beautiful woman in front of her, damn she was breath taking. 

"You mean a lot to me too D...I would just like to show you how much ...if that's ok?". Laurel asked as she watched Dinah stroking her hands so softly.

"That's fine with me", Dinah grinned.

"Tonight then?", Laurel smirked wondering if she was pushing her luck. 

"Why wait until then?", Dinahs eyes gleamed mischievously.

Laurel smirked again, damn this woman was just perfect.

-

"William hold up!", Mia stopped to check her pockets then her bag.

"What's wrong? Come on I'm gonna be late!", William opened the car door to usher her in.

"Damn it! It's not here!", Mia groaned as she double and triple checked her bag.

"What are you looking for?", William moaned impatiently. 

"My phone! I must have left it in Dinahs bathroom! Hold on I'll be right back!", she shouted running back into the bar.

"You've got 5 minutes then I'm leaving!", he hollered. 

-

Mia got out of the elevator running straight for the bathroom.

"Hey guys sorry I forgot something!", she shouted as she ran upstairs as quick as she could.

She got to the bathroom but she could hear the shower going 'damn it', she thought one of them must be in there.

She opened the door slightly keeping her eyes forward, there was her phone by the sink, she put her hand up to cover her face so she didnt see anything as she slowly snuck in and grabbed her phone.

Not knowing which canary was in the shower she quickly turned making for the door when a noise stopped her in her tracks.

"Fuck! yes!", Dinahs voice followed by moans echoed around the bathroom walls.

Mia stopped instinctively.

"Fuck!! .." Dinah gasped "Laurel!!", Dinah screamed as she got close to orgasm.

Mia looked up and immediately wished she hadnt, Laurel had Dinah pinned up against the wall, Dinahs eyes closed as she groaned with pleasure as Laurel lifted her up and down slowly fucking her against the wall.

Mia stood stunned before bolting out the door without shutting it and ran down to the elevator pressing the down button an unnecessary amount of times, Dinahs moans of ecstasy still ringing clear in her ears.

She still looked deep in shock as she walked in a daze towards the car, William beeping the horn.

"What the hell Mia? Take your time much? Come on!", he shouted as she slowly got in and strapped her seatbelt on.

"Ok let's go!", William switched the engine on.

"I just saw something I dont think I should have", Mia muttered, still processing what she had just witnessed. 

Seeing his sisters state William turned the engine off.

"What did you see?", he asked confused.

"I feel like I just walked in on my parents...", Mia groaned loudly putting her face in her hands trying to wipe out the memory.

"What do you mean walked in on? Wait! You mean you walked in on Laurel and Dinah...doing it?", he asked in disbelief. 

Mia nodded slowly.

William laughed in shock and amusement.

"Wow! I did not see that coming! But I'm guessing you did! Literally!", he roared with laughter.

Seeing the unamused expression on his sisters face he stopped.

"Aww come on I'm just having a laugh, so they're together good for them! Theyll tell us when they're ready!", he grinned starting the car up again.

"Its not that", Mia said still confused "the way they were doing it...I don't see how...". She looked upwards as if trying to solve a puzzle.

William stuck his hands over his ears "lalalala too much information!".

"I'm serious!", Mia smacked his arm "Laurel was holding Dinah up her hands were around her waist so how could ..".

"Just how hard were you looking?", William teased earning himself another smack to his arm. "Ow! Quit hitting!" He moaned rubbing his arm. "Did they see you?".

"No they were too..preoccupied ", Mia coughed awkwardly.

William chuckled "wow Laurel and Dinah? Good for them. So what do we do now? just pretend we dont know anything?".

"There is that option...personally I'm going to drink a lot of tequila until I remember nothing", Mia grimaced.

"Arent we forgetting something?" William grinned "we have the mission tonight!".

"Oh god!", Mia moaned covering her face again "how am I supposed to look at them after seeing them...doing it?! Stop laughing!".

William snorted and wiped his eyes in amusement, "well least that will teach you not to forget your phone!", he chuckled as he reversed out.

"Not helping", Mia groaned as they drove off, the images of Laurel drilling Dinah against the tiles forever embedded in her memory...

-

"Damn D that was amazing", Laurel panted as she leaned back letting the water splash over her shoulders.

"Not so bad yourself ", Dinah smirked as she gently pulled Laurel out of her. Straight away Laurel pulled her in for a kiss both women moaning in delight.

"We are definitely doing this every day", Laurel smiled into the kiss, still high on after sex.

"Works for me ", Dinah chuckled as she grabbed their towels off the heater.

Laurel followed her out of the shower drying herself slowly as she continued to get her breath back, she watched how delicately Dinah dried herself before wrapping it around her.

A cold breeze made her shiver, "huh" .

"What's up?" Dinah asked looking over.

Laurel walked over to the door pointing at it, "i could have sworn I shut this?".

"Guess you were pre occupied ", Dinah grinned pulling off Laurels towel grabbing a handful of boobs and kissing her kneck.

"Guess so", Laurel chuckled closing the door firmly behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> Finished my new chapter on 'courage'hope you like it , let me know what you think.


End file.
